


(S)talking about you.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [33]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Jonnor - Freeform, Jude's stalking Connor's social media accounts., M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: The one in which during one of his stalking sessions Jude likes Connor's pic on Instagram dated four years ago.





	

Jude knows basically nothing about him well, that's not entirely accurate.

He's gathered all the possible pieces of information one can find after a meticulous stalking session through all the boy's social media.

Like, he's found out that Connor Stevens –- which is the only information he's stolen from his best friend which is a friend of Connor's best friend-- attends Anchor Beach high just like him which... okay, made Jude realize he needed to pay a visit to his eye specialist cause, if you miss a sight like that walking down your same hallway, then it means you're probably nearsighted and you've never known.

He has dug into his twitter feeds and discovered that Connor plays soccer – he's retweeted these very cute photos of him with his soccer mates which made him take awareness of how great Connor's looks in those tight soccer shorts and decided that this vision is gonna play behind his eyelids from now on whenever he takes care of his precious  _Judicorn_  – what, he's seventeen okay? Poor guy has needs which go way beyond his stalking tendencies.

He logged into his Grindr account but much to Jude's disappoint he's not registered on that website, which is also a positive note.It tells him a lot about Connor which means he's not interested in meaningless  _fucks and ride._ Last stop of the _stalky train_ : Instagram which wow. Just.. WOW.

Jude feels just as ecstatic as someone that has just discovered a gold mine. He's not even aware of his mouth wide agape as he scrolls, scrolls, scrolls some more until fuck.. okay maybe he's gone too far but as long as he doesn't click on it...oh look!

A pic of Connor looking like a small fetus. Fuck. How can someone look like this at the age of thirteen years old? If Jude could use a censorship on every single photo of him belonging to those years...

He gives a small sigh of resignation as he clicks on one pic just to check who's that ugly-okay, beautiful- boy smiling next to Connor on this picture. There's a tag. It's completely harmful to stalk this boy's profile too, isn't it? So he clicks on it and.. _oh no._ Oh no. Oh, fucking Jesus in the crib, NO. _He likes it_. What the hell? Jude panics. Sweats. Screams at his finger 'What did you do?! Who gave you permission to like this pic?! I'm gonna cut you, you traitor! ” but the situation doesn't magically get any better. Okay. Okay. Maybe he hasn't seen it.. maybe.. maybe Jude still can fix this mess. He unlikes the like but it doesn't soothe the heart-stopping anxiety flooding through his chest cause there's no way in hell Connor hasn't gotten the notification alert.

 

Connor’s lazily sprawled on the couch when a fresh new notification flashes on the screen of his phone. His eyebrow shoots up wondering who the hell _‘ItsjudicornBitch.”_ Is and which photo has he liked. He clicks on the notification but nothing pops out in his Instagram alerts. He frowns in confusion. That’s strange. He gives a shrug of his shoulders to no one in particular since no one is there to see him and decides that someone with a cool and yes, weird too, nickname like that must be really a cool person, so he types the name in the search engine and then when he finds him his eyes light up as the moon in the sky.

  
Jude walks in the school building, the next morning with an oversize hoodie over his head and dark sunglasses over his eyes.

“Let me guess, you’ve finally been adopted by the Brangelina?” Taylor approaches him and can’t help but laugh at Jude’s unusual attire. Jude snorts indignantly not because of her making fun of his outfit but because Taylor clearly needs to catch up with the most heart breaking break up in the celebs history. “They divorced. Literally, everyone knows that.”

“Jees. What’s up to your ass today? I was just kidding..” Jude’s eyes go wide from behind his sunglasses and leave Taylor completely speechless when he suddenly turns around, walking backward towards the entry.

“ _Jude?_  What the hell? Class is about to start!”

There’s no way Connor hasn’t heard his name being called in that way.. his grandparents from Montana probably have heard it.

 

When Connor hears Jude's name being shouted through the hallway by his best friend's annoying friend, his eyes light up like the fourth of July. He's aware that class is about to start but he can't also bring himself to dislodge his gaze from the crowd of people, looking for Jude. He's tempted to ask Taylor for his number but he figures that the best approach is going straight to the object of his interest and ask him out.

_It's easier said than done._

  
It's been three days and Connor starts to think that Jude must have been a ninja in his previous life cause, fucking hell, every time he thinks he's spotted him in the hallways, the moments right after he's gone.

His moment of glory finally happens two days later when he spots where Jude has parked his car and leans against the car door, waiting for him. Jude's wearing earplugs and his oversize hoodie as he's trying to hide his small frame. He's not even aware of Connor until he's standing just two inches away from him. Jude's chewing a bubblegum and it chokes on it the moment he takes awareness of who's leaning against his car.

“Hey there.”  
Jude doesn't need to see it with his own eyes to realize that the way he's smiling right now, remembers the one pulled off by Sheldon Cooper on more than one occasion, The kind of creepy, uncomfortable one? When his teeth are on full display and his eye is slightly twitching?  _That one._

“ _H-Hi.”_

“Nice car.” Connor smiles softly before patting the side of his door and Jude swears.. he's imagined being patted in the exact same way by him throughout his sleepless nights. Connor recognizes Jude's shy and there's not a better way to shake him up than breaking the ice completely. “So.. _Itsjudicornbitch,_ huh?”   
Jude stares at him, completely slaw jacked.. doing nothing to hide the look of embarrassment on his face and how badly he's hoping for aliens to show up unannounced to kidnap him. Anything... Experiments, fuck, he's even willing to draw those crop circles himself, anything to escape from this embarrassing situation.

“Y-You must be mistaken..” Jude stutters out. His heart on the verge of bursting out of his chest and hit Connor directly in the face which, too bad for his beautiful face but at least he'll be unconscious and he'll have the chance to run away, won't he?

Connor smirks as he pulls out his phone, he hands it over to Jude as to make a point that yes.. the one with blue nail polish mounting the mechanical bull and wearing the ugliest cowboy hat ever seen is indeed Jude Jacob.

There's no point in denying at this point, isn't it?

“Someone must have hacked my account, stole my pictures, my name..”

Jude wants to slap himself. No, seriously where are those aliens when you most need them?

When he thought the situation couldn't get any worse, it just does.

Connor starts laughing. 

 _“_ _Please go out with me._ ” He manages to breathe out through the haze of laughter and tears. Jude wonders if the aliens have heard him and hope they don't literally quote him on that cause it's the best moment of his life.

“W-what?”

Connor finally sobers up, flashing that ten thousand watt smile that makes his heart jump in his chest. “You probably have no idea but I've been crushing on you since the first day of school and I've always thought you wouldn't go out with me..”

What? What?!

Connor's probably stoned. There's no way in hell he would think something so outrageous about Jude while clear-headed.

Hello?! Mister Jude Jacob threatening to chop off his finger when his stalking session didn't produce the intended effect and clicked on a pic dating back to Byzantine age.

“Go out with me? Please?”

Jude doesn't think he has the authority to deny such a charming request, especially after Connor has literally seen his worst and he still wants to go on a date with him, begged him to go on a date with him! Oh, the aliens can go fuck themselves, Jude decides.

_He's got a date to go to._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts if you want. :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr: skyblue993
> 
> Twitter: en_sky9


End file.
